El Demonio Reaper
by Thereaperdemondevil
Summary: "Pero al menos lo logre… y esta vez vengo a ganar… más te vale que te prepares Kare, porque esta vez no te dejare jugar con aquellos que son preciados para mi… esta vez, te mostraré el terror absoluto de la muerte…" Se dijo Grim Junior, con una siniestra mirada que delataba nada más que el placer que sentiría al destruir al señor del pecado... de nuevo. Viaje en el tiempo


Discalimer: No poseo derecho alguno sobre Grim Tales, PPPGD, Sugar Bits o ninguna de las historias de SNAFU comics, estas pertenecen a Bleedman y sus respectivos creadores, asimismo no soy dueño de los diferentes personajes de -caricaturas que pudieran aparecer en la serie, ya que también pertenecen a sus autores, lo único que poseo es la historia en si.-

 **Prólogo, arribo inesperado**

 **Inframundo, castillo de Grim Skull, Dominios del clan Reaper.**

Incluso en el inframundo, los conceptos del día y la noche existían, pese a que no existía cosa tal como un astro en el cielo que marcaba esa diferencia, el inframundo tenía maneras extrañas de trabajar, designios probablemente tan antiguos como el inframundo y la creación misma, el cielo tendía a iluminarse u oscurecerse según el transcurso del tiempo, sin ningún cuerpo o algo que realmente lo originara, no es que fuera de preocupación para sus habitantes, quienes se habían acostumbrado toda su existencia a este detalle, e incluso los seres más poderosos y antiguos del esta realidad, no tenían idea de cómo funcionaba exactamente esto…

…No es que eso importe tampoco.

Lo importante es que el crepúsculo estaba en los dominios de la muerte, donde el señor de la muerte, el mismísimo Grim Reaper y su esposa, la "Reina Perra" -del inframundo, Mandy, vivían en conjunto con sus hijos, Grim Reaper Junior y Minimandy Reaper, de apena años, respectivamente, los cuales en este momento dormían cómoda y pacíficamente en sus respectivas habitaciones en el inmenso castillo.

Lord Pain se hallaba revisando las cámaras de seguridad, desde el ascenso de Mandy y la instauración de su bóveda repleta de tesoros, en un primer momento hubo decenas de demonios que pensaron que podían sobrepasar las defensas del castillo y a su nueva Reina y saquear la bóveda, después de todo, ella era una simple humana ¿no es así?, por consiguiente ¿qué es lo peor que les podía pasar?

Obviamente más temprano que tarde se dieron cuenta de su inmenso error y de la falta de piedad de la Reina ante aquellos que invadían su castillo, durante un tiempo había cadáveres colgando de los "cuernos" del castillo, como una advertencia a cualquiera tan valiente o estúpido como para tratar de follar con la nueva Reina de Grim Skull.

Y esos que fueron expuestos fueron los afortunados.

Las simples historias de los que les había sucedido a los prisioneros habían convencido a los oyentes de mejor no intentar nada divertido (y esa fue de hecho, la única razón por la que Mandy siquiera permitió que escaparan, para correr la voz).

Aun así, por precaución, había cámaras en el exterior e interior del castillo, en el remoto caso de algún intruso, facilitaría enormemente su localización y detención, para su posterior interrogatorio y exterminio. No obstante, había lugares del castillo dentro de los cuales no había cámara de seguridad alguna.

Las habitaciones de la familia Real estaban entre estos lugares.

Así que cuando el fenómeno comenzó y las cámaras exteriores lo captaron, lo único que notaron fue una intensa luz blanca salir de la ventana de la habitación del joven príncipe, una luz tan intensa que fácilmente fue visible incluso a través de las cortinas oscuras de la habitación, los habitantes del castillo se quedarían con la duda, hasta años más tarde, de que exactamente había sucedió en el interior de la habitación durante esos momentos, antes de la explosión.

BOOOM

La habitación en la que dormía el pequeño Grim Reaper Junior explotó de forma estruendosa en múltiples pedazos al punto que se había separado del resto del castillo, dejando tras de sí un agujero en los muros externos del castillo y rápidamente los escombros así como pedazos de la mueblería de la habitación, cayeron a lo más profundo del risco.

La explosión de inmediato alertó a todos los residentes del castillo de que algo andaba mal.

Mandy camino rápidamente por los pasillo, en su mano tenía un radio.

-CHARLES, INFORME- demandó la reina sin dejar de avanzar en dirección a donde se escuchó la explosión, avanzando doblemente rápido cuando notó que había sido en dirección a las habitaciones de sus hijos, sus ojos rojos refulgían en ira pura.

-No lo sabemos mi señora, de pronto esa luz se materializó dentro del castillo y entonces esa explosión, aún estamos buscando el punto…-

-SEÑOR- se oyó por un pequeño radio la voz de un guardia esqueleto, habiéndose establecido la misma señal para todos los guardias del castillo, el cual claramente tenía el miedo impreso –Hemos encontrado el lugar…- terminó con voz débil.

-¿Y BIEN?- demando la reina.

-Mi…mi señora… fu…fue…- Mandy estaba harta de escuchar balbucear al esqueleto y estaba por reprenderlo verbalmente, más sus siguientes palabras lograron un efecto en ella que nunca se había logrado antes- fue la habitación del príncipe-

Mandy sintió como se le helaba la sangre, mientras palidecía ligeramente y se detuvo en su caminar con sus ojos abiertos en clara sorpresa.

Por su simple instante, si alguien hubiera visto a Mandy en ese momento, se habría dado cuenta que ella estaba asustada, una amenaza a su persona o un millón era algo con lo que fácilmente podía tratar, algo simple y sencillo de manejar.

Una amenaza a sus hijos era una cuestión muy diferente.

Mandy dejó de caminar y empezó a correr hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Mandy siempre había sido consciente del peligro que corrían sus hijos simplemente por estar emparentados con ella debido a la inmensa cantidad de enemigos que había acumulado, venía con el paquete de ser Soberano del inframundo, pero ella había pensado que en los interiores de su castillo no habría problema nunca, que no habría un problema que no pudiera manejar personalmente o por lo menos no uno que no pudiera manejar antes de que pudiera poner a sus hijos a salvo.

Y ahora parecía que había estado equivocada.

La habitación de Junior y de Minnie se había reforzado con fuertes placas de acero entre los muros y atiborrada de toda clase de conjuros protectores, que evitarían que un intruso entrara directamente, fácilmente esos aposentos eran el peor lugar posible para invadir el castillo desde el exterior debido a sus inmensas fortificaciones, no había forma en que…

Y entonces ella lo vio.

De la habitación, o mejor dicho, el inmenso hoyo en la pared donde antes estaba dicha habitación, habían quedado colgando algunos pedazos de piedra en el exterior, pero por lo demás solo había un hoyo en donde estaba ese cuarto.

Una punzada de pánico se abrió camino en su interior antes de ser brutalmente aplastada por nada más que ira pura, Mandy avanzó hacia el hueco, -vagamente consciente de que Grim y Pain iban llegando también, mientras el señor de la muerte exigía saber que había pasado.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Mandy, se sorprendería de saber que, si la Reina realmente amaba algo en este mundo, era a sus hijos, sobre todo a Junior, tal vez por ser su primer hijo, aquel a quien ella, perfectamente consciente, le había negado la vida que se había cultivado dentro de ella en casi 9 meses, aquel a quien había visto como un pequeño bebe esqueleto cuando lo cargo por primera vez en sus brazos, aquel cuya primera palabra había sido mamá, aquel que la había aceptado tal y como ella era y la amaba simplemente porque ella era su madre...

Mandy, por un único segundo, y de nuevo, tal vez por primera vez en su vida… no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, una lucha de emociones en su interior, de las cuales ninguna realmente se vio reflejada en su exterior, compitieron por predominar su ser y dictaminar su siguiente acción, pero como se dijo antes, -fue tan solo un segundo antes de que…

-MAMÁ- lloró una pequeña voz infantil, y Mandy volteó hacia abajo solo para toparse con su segunda hija, vestida en su piyama para dormir, derramando lágrimas, obviamente sabía que esa habitación era la de su hermano, pues la suya estaba al lado, ese enorme estruendo la había despertado y asustado, y al salir y ver la condición de la habitación de su hermano, comenzó a llamarlo, -sus llamados rápidamente se convirtieron en gritos al ver que su hermano no respondía ni aparecía por ninguna parte.

La reina levantó a su hija en un abrazo, sin siquiera pensar en ello, y la niña se puso a llorar en su hombro, en otras circunstancias, ella podría haberse molestado con los lloriqueos de Minnie, pero en este momento a Mandy le valía un reverendo cacahuate, cierto alivio le había dado saber que su hija estaba bien.

De nuevo, no le importó que Charles y Grim estuvieran en la escena, ella, sujetando firmemente a su hija, quien estaba empapando su hombro en lágrimas, comenzó a ordenar, con un tono de ira que incluso sus siervos rara vez le oían usar, tal vez este era incluso superior a todos los que había usado hasta ahora.

-MUY BIEN INUTILES QUIERO SUS TRASEROS ESQUELETICOS AHÍ ABAJO YA, Y MAS LES VALE NO VOLVER SIN EL O ME LAS PAGARAN- los ojos de la Reina Perra brillaban con tanto odio y malicia que los esqueleto no dudaban que su señora los haría responsables de lo sucedido si volvían sin el príncipe.

-CHARLES-continúo la reina- INVESTIGA DE INMEDIATO QUE DEMONIOS PASO, NO IMPORTA SI FUE OBRA DE DIOS, DEMONIO O DE LA MISMISIMA NADA, QUIERO SABER QUE RAYOS PASO Y NO DESCANSARAS HASTA QUE SE SEPA- le dijo con una mirada de muerte que casi hizo que Charles mojara sus pantalones.

-E…En…Enseguida…Señora…-Charles dijo entrecortadamente, sin duda alguna con miedo y corrió a cumplir sus órdenes.

-GRIM, TOMA ALGUNOS GUARDIAS Y BUSQUEN EN EL CASTILLO POR POSIBLES INTRUSOS, SI ALGUIEN SE COLO CAUSANDO ESTO COMO DISTRACCION QUIERO QUE LO ENCUENTREN, DALE PRIORIDAD A MI BOVEDA… y quédate con Minnie- dijo la Reina pasándole a la niña – más te vale que este a salvo- amenazó con un tono increíblemente sombrío.

-Cla…claro querida- dijo la muerte a la par que recibía a su hija, la cual parecía haber sufrido un gran shock, pues ya estaba prácticamente dormida, lagrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos, pero tan pronto como vio a su esposa darse media vuelta y alejarse añadió- ¿Que…querida, a dónde vas?

Mandy se volteó y le dijo a Grim –voy por él- antes de unirse a los guardias que fueron a explorar.

Junior solo tenía 4 años, pero era un Grim Reaper, si había alguien que podía "sobrevivir" a esa explosión, era él.-

No es que eso fuera el menor consuelo para Mandy.

Pero seguro que iba a disfrutar de masacrar al o a los bastardos responsables.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde la zona fantasma, Clockwork se levantaba, o mejor dicho, flotaba, desde su posición en el suelo, de forma lenta y aparentemente de adolorida, sujetando su bastón con una mano y su cabeza con la otra.

Eso había sido increíblemente doloroso para él, algo, alguien, acababa de rasgar la continuidad espacio tiempo, destrozándola por completo, el fantasma gruñía mientras sentía a su cabeza ser aplastada por la misma fuerza que provocó la perturbación temporal.

'TRAK'

De nuevo había sido impactado, los efectos de esta nueva fuerza, de este nuevo ser estaban devastándolo todo, el futuro siempre había tenido posibilidad infinitas, pero la llegada de este ser, uno que no pertenecía a este tiempo, había cambiado absolutamente TODOS esos futuros infinitos, dejando nuevos e irreconocibles infinitos futuros para el amo del tiempo.

Aun sintiendo dolor, Clockwork trató de llegar a la fuente de la perturbación, hallar la causa y detenerla.

No pudo.

Una nueva ola de dolor lo arrasó.

Clockwork intentó entonces ver el futuro para saber que o quien había entrado en escena, alguien que no se supone que debiera estar ahí y sin embargo ahí estaba.

No pudo.

Clockwork volvió al piso tras ser asaltado por una onda de dolor aún más grande.

En última instancia, trató de observar el pasado para observar un evento que no debió haber pasado algo que no podría haber sido.

Lo encontró, en el castillo Grim Skull, algo había sucedido, ese algo era el origen de todo.

Pero la acción en sí misma, el nuevo ser que arribo y sus acciones al entrar a la línea de tiempo…

No pudo.

No estaba bajo su jurisdicción, lo que sea que haya entrado en esta dimensión, estaba más allá de sus poderes del tiempo, ese ser no sería detenido en el tiempo, sus acciones futuras eran imposibles de observar, a pesar de que su poder debería darle a menos ideas del futuro más probable a pasar, con este ser simplemente era borroso.

Clockwork no podía ver su pasado, no podía detenerlo en el presente y no podía prever su futuro.

Clockwork, el amo del tiempo, había encontrado un ser al que su basta influencia no podía tocar, alguien que estaba más allá del tiempo.

Sintiendo como la consciencia abandonaba su cuerpo, Clockwork no pudo menos que preguntarse qué había sucedido.

A pesar de que él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, estaba casi seguro de que esto se relacionaba con una persona, el ser con un destino mucho más allá de los ángeles y los demonios, quien estaba destinado a volverse el ser más poderoso del inframundo.

Grim Reaper Junior.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Escombros, eso era todo lo que lo rodeaba, los pedazos de piedra y mueblería de la habitación del príncipe del inframundo se hallaban regados y esparcidos al pie de la montaña, y en el centro de los mismos, estaba de pie un niño pequeño, al parecer inafectado por la caída, una zona circular alrededor de él no tenía la menor seña de escombro o basura, como si los mismos objetos inanimados tuviesen miedo de acercársele al niño.

Desde su posición en el piso, al pie de la inmensa montaña que en su cima contenía el castillo Grim Skull, Grim Reaper Junior se encontraba de pie, pero cualquiera que lo conociera se daría cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que se encontraban mal en esa escena… para empezar, la explosión que se generó en su habitación, tan intensa como para destruirla por completo y lanzar los escombros al pie de la montaña, no parecía haberlo afectado en lo más mínimo, porque en lugar de que sus huesos estuvieran regados por todas partes, algunos incluso dañados severamente, Grim Junior estaba intacto, ileso y de pie, tranquilamente abriendo y cerrando sus manos, como explorando su propio cuerpo, viéndose inafectado por la piel que no debería poseer, porque esa era la segunda cosa extraña, Grim Junior tenía piel, parecía completa y totalmente un pequeño niño humano… lo que nos lleva a la siguiente cosa mal en la escena… los ojos de Junior, ambos eran de un refulgente tono rojo, idéntico al de Mandy y en ese momento mostraban exactamente la misma frialdad, si alguien que tuviera dudas de que Grim Junior fuera hijo biológico de Mandy hubiera visto en ese momento los ojos y la expresión de Junior, esas dudas se le hubieran ido de inmediato.

Grim Junior continuo abriendo y cerrando sus dedos, totalmente indiferente a su entorno, sumido en sus pensamientos "Como lo pensaba, mi cuerpo es demasiado pequeño… siento como mis poderes han disminuido también, probablemente sea por mi juventud… va a ser un infierno antes de que recupere el poder que tenía, y necesito ser mucho más fuerte que solo eso… lo bueno es que tengo tiempo"

El niño entonces sonrió un poco mientras apretaba su puño, pero no era de alegría, no, era una sonrisa sádica y perversa, acentuada por los ojos de tonalidad roja que súbitamente habían sustituido sus orbes azules, lo cual desencajaba con su aspecto de niño pequeño, lo hacía ver aterrador "-pensó con una alegría casi psicótica, distante del todo de la inocencia infantil que debería tener, imaginando cosas que tampoco eran para nada inocentes y destinos mucho peores que la muerte, todos y cada uno teniéndolo a él como verdugo y a su majestad infernal como protagonista.

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando él se percató de algo "vaya, parece que los guardias ya vienen por mí, mamá sin duda trabaja rápido, en otras noticias, es bueno ver que mi capacidad para detectar almas no se ha perdido, incluso si parece haberse deteriorado… debería poder sentir a mucha más distancia que solo está" pensó Junior con ligera irritación, antes de suspirar.

"Bien, como sea" pensó para sí "mi familia no va a estar contenta, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo que perder, por no decir que no se si pueda en este momento contenerme de matar a Minnie" pensó con un rencor inmenso, aunque aún varios niveles por debajo del que sentía por Him, Grim Junior entonces hizo aparecer una guadaña en su mano derecha, nada especial una simple guadaña regular (como en From Down to Below) incluso de un tamaño pequeño pero adecuado para el niño.

El niño le dio una mirada extrañada y decepcionada a la guadaña, observando la forma a la que su arma había regresado a ser, antes de suspirar en fastidio y decepción mientras rodaba los ojos.

Grim Junior después de apreciar su guadaña también se había encogido, rasgó el aire con esta, abriendo un portal verde y posteriormente entró en él, desapareciendo este poco después de hacerlo.

Sobra decir que los guardias no encontraron nada al bajar, pero que indudablemente, ese día había empezado un cambio masivo para el destino no solo del inframundo, sino de muchos otros reinos, y ni siquiera el amo del tiempo los pudo haber visto venir.


End file.
